1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ophthalmology, and more particularly, to a microscope suitable for slit-lamp microscopy for fundus examination for diagnosis and surgery, stereo-chronoscopy, and for laser photo-coagulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of present slit-lamp microscopy, a plano-concave contact lens must be used. The field of vision is limited to the diameter of the pupil and the depth of the virtual image is undesirably reduced. Further, present day slit-lamp microscopes for surgery are relatively inflexible and result in having to align and set the patient's eye to the instrument rather than the opposite.